


And Yet We Remain

by alilaro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seemingly random fragments of Aro and Caius through the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet We Remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this planned for a long while, and I was going to upload this at a later date because there's just so much happening this month, but I can't be bothered waiting. Anyway, gosh have I missed writing simplistically like this! Don't get me wrong, I love smutty filth and plot-heavy vampire family madness, but just little light snippets like this are always so pleasant to write. Hopefully this updates fairly often.

 

Aro's transformation is a blessing.

The man who changes him is silently terrifying, to all but Aro's seeking eyes, and he asks him for his permission of all things. Aro is brash and eager, but when the pain starts he is nothing more than the husk of a man, weeping as though nothing more than a child as determined arms carry his writhing form to a place of peace, and the ambitious little boy with green eyes and swathed in hair as dark as night is transformed into something entirely bigger than himself.

Caius's transformation is a curse.

He's left screaming into the dirt, alone and forgotten, a casualty of the brutal storm of a covens passing by, overlooked as he has been his whole life. His blood pools around him, colorless skin smeared with it, and yet his veins pumping with the violent replacement of venom, not nearly enough for it to be thorough, but enough that the effect is instantaneous, and he's left on his own, crying and begging for the loaned mercy of deaths hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wondered, yes that might be a reference to either Vladimir/Stefan


End file.
